


Hips don't lie

by captainredscarf



Category: Star Trek
Genre: Broken Bones, Humor, M/M, at least a lousy attempt at it, broken leg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2014-05-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:16:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1618916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainredscarf/pseuds/captainredscarf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The away mission goes fine, actually; Chekov breaks his leg leaving the transporter room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hips don't lie

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written while I was sick (read: this fic is BAD). 
> 
> I do own Star Trek, actually. I've a whole lotta boxed sets. Even an old VCR of Wrath of Khan and the digital download of Into Darkness.

Dr. McCoy looked up in vague annoyance as the doors to sickbay hissed open, heralding the arrival of one Ensign Pavel Chekov, flanked on either side by Jim Kirk and a very annoyed Hikaru Sulu. 

Maybe 'flanked' wasn't the right word. Ensign Chekov's leg was dangling limply at a strange angle, his skin pale and waxy, the other two men supporting him with one of the teenager's arms around their shoulders, theirs supporting his back as he limped weakly along. 

"Aw, hell, what did you do to the poor kid?" Dr. McCoy asked, glaring at his boyfriend. 

"It vas not zhe keptin, dokter- ow!" The young ensign let out a long stream of what could only be Russian curse words by the looks of pain on his face as Sulu and the captain deposited him into a sitting position on a biobed. 

"I told you guys to be careful," the doctor groused. They never were. 

"Is he going to be okay?" Jim asked, a worried look on his face betraying the calm voice. 

"He'll live," Dr. McCoy grumbled, rolling his eyes. "So what happened?"

"Would you believe he tripped while getting out of the transporter room?" Sulu said, rolling his eyes. "The mission was fine, they've agreed to share their dilithium mines with us in exchange for Federation protection. We got back with no problem. Apparently it went too smoothly for Pavel as he decided to break his leg for us." 

"I dhid not _decide,_ sir," Chekov protested, the pain bringing out his accent rather strongly. Sulu raised an eyebrow at the last word, mouthing 'sir?' at Chekov, who looked away sullenly. 

"Alright, alright, settle down now, kids," the doctor said as he began guiding Chekov back into a prostrate position on the biobed. "Let's get your pants off."

"Hey. I thought I was the only one you got to undress!" Kirk joked, making the doctor roll his eyes and Sulu shift uncomfortably. 

"Please, just fix his leg," the helmsman said, his arms crossed. 

"Okay, kid, jeez."

Sickbay was quiet as Dr. McCoy snipped away at Chekov's trousers, revealing a nasty looking leg and a pair of regulation blue briefs. 

And a ton of bruises around his hips and thighs, as if someone hat been holding them open to- 

Kirk's eyebrows were raised impossibly high, and Sulu had the decency to look away. 

"Damn, kid," McCoy said as Jim let out a low whistle. 

"Are you even legal?" Jim asked. 

"Yes," Sulu blurted out, clapping a hand over his mouth immediately afterwards. Jim grinned triumphantly, very much the cat with the proverbial cream. 

"Hey, Bones, what do you wanna bet we'd find a matching set on our fair helmsman here?"

"Sir-" Sulu protested as Dr. McCoy choked back a laugh. Chekov had his face buried in his sleeve. 

"If ve could please fix my leg," he said, voice muffled by his shirt. It was riding up to reveal more red marks and bruises around his hips, which made Jim laugh harder. Sulu's hand found Chekov's and he squeezed gently. 

"Yes, yes, of course," the doctor said but his eyes met the captain's and they started laughing all over again. 

"Permission to speak freely, sir," Sulu asked. 

"Granted," Jim huffed. 

"You're being an asshole, sir," he said with a straight face. 

"Go away, Jim," McCoy said reluctantly. His patient was in pain and Jim wasn't making it better. 

Half an hour later, his leg fixed, and three hyposprays of painkillers in his veins, Chekov was drowsing, propped up on Sulu as McCoy prepared some pills for him to take over the next few days. 

"Are ve going to tell zhe keptin about us?" Chekov mumbled at his boyfriend. 

"Shhh. Don't worry about it," Sulu said. 

"But-"

"Go to sleep." Sulu petted his hair soothingly, all the while glaring daggers at the doctor. 

~~

By the time Chekov and Sulu got to the bridge the next morning for alpha shift, the entire senior bridge crew seemed to know about their relationship. 

"Congratulations," said Uhura, smirking. 

"Do not let it distract you from duties," Spock said in his own manner of strange emotionless approval. 

Chekov looked around, mystified. 

"Well, Pavel, it looks like we don't have to worry about them finding out any more."

**Author's Note:**

> The underwear is loosely based on the regulation undies of Star Trek: Enterprise. Because I'm sure that's what you cared about during this fic.


End file.
